poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody
Sora's Adventures of The Suite Life of Zack and Cody is another Kingdom Hearts/Disney Channel TV Crossover made by TheAngryPepe. The Episodes will Be Appear on Google Drive on near future. Plot The show centers upon Zack and Cody Martin, twin brothers who live in the Tipton Hotel (Parody of the Hilton Hotel) in Boston, where their mother, Carey, sings and performs in the hotel lounge. However, it also centers upon the hotel owner's teenage daughter, London Tipton (A parody of Paris Hilton), who is very wealthy and ditzy, the hotel's down-to-earth candy-counter girl, Maddie Fitzpatrick,3 and Mr. Moseby, the strict, dutiful, and serious manager, who is often the foil to Zack and Cody's schemes and has a liking to the piano, pocket hankies and ballet The show is often set at the Tipton Hotel, but have other settings such as Zack and Cody's school, Cheevers High, and Maddie and London's private school, Our Lady of Perpetual Sorrow Catholic. Zack and Cody often get in trouble (sometimes unintentionally) and come up with witty ideas to get out of it. Season 1 A rumor is circulating around the Tipton Hotel that Suite 613 is haunted by a ghost. Meanwhile, Zack plays practical jokes on everyone, embarrassing them around other people. Later, when they hear that London has dropped her purse with a thousand dollars in Suite 613, Maddie, London, Zack, and Cody all run up to get it. On the way, Muriel tells them about the ghost whose name was Irene. A very wealthy woman. In 1942 Irene and her husband checked in on their honeymoon night and then he went off to join the Allies in World War 2 and never came back. He "met" an Italian woman. Irene snapped and threw a gift of hers at the mirror thus shattering it and unintentionally killing herself. Muriel then leaves. When Mr. Moseby finds them in the suite later on, he tells them of the experience he had with suite 613 when he was only a bellhop in the hotel. Then Zack dares Cody to spend a night at 613 and the person who runs out first owes the other five dollars. In the suite, they try to talk to the spirit (Cody, Zack, London, Maddie, and Esteban) getting Esteban possessed and making Cody, Maddie and London disappear. It is then revealed to be a practical joke for Zack. At the end of the episode, Zack and Cody look for Cody's blanket when a woman who looks exactly like Irene approaches them and gives Cody back the blanket and leaves, passing through the wall with a portrait in the wall meaning the ghost of Irene is real. Note: Irene, the ghost of suite 613, is mentioned in The Suite Life on Deck episode "The Ghost and Mr. Martin", when Zack says that ghosts exist because they saw one in the Tipton hotel. Orlando Bloom is also mentioned by London when they were having pizza.Guest stars: Estelle Harris as Muriel, Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Brian Stepanek as Arwin |- ! rowspan="1" |20 |20 |"Dad's Back" |Rich Correll |Jim Geoghan |November 26, 2005 |119 |- | colspan="7" |The boys' father Kurt (played by Robert Torti) returns. Zack gets tired of living by his mother's boring rules, so Zack sneaks onto his father's bus the day he leaves. Carey decides to become the "fun" parent while Kurt becomes the responsible one. London trains Maddie because of her lack of strength for gym class.Guest star: Robert Torti as Kurt |- ! rowspan="1" |21 |21 |"Christmas at the Tipton" |Rich Correll |Jim Geoghan |December 10, 2005 |123 |- | colspan="7" |Everyone's plans for Christmas are cancelled when a snowstorm traps everyone in the Tipton. Carey and the boys are stuck with Kurt. After Cody sees Carey and Kurt hugging he thinks they are getting back together. Maddie tries to get an expensive present from London by writing her name on all the Secret Santa slips, and asking London to pick. In the end though, Maddie is disappointed when London gives her a sweater that she sewed herself, with no hole for the head because there is a third arm instead. Mr. Moseby has to have Arwin's help to keep everyone in the hotel warm by firing up a furnace with ripped-up furniture. While this is happening, a couple named Joseph and Mary (who are expecting a baby girl) come to stay at the Tipton on Christmas Eve, and she goes into labor, but can't make it to the hospital because the roads are closed. Finally, Mary must give birth to a beautiful baby girl in the elevator.Guest star: Tom Ecobelli as Joe, Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Brian Stepanek as Arwin, Robert Torti as Kurt Martin, Minerva Trutillo as Maria |- ! rowspan="1" |22 |22 |"Kisses & Basketball" |Lex Passaris |Danny Kallis & Jim Geoghan |January 1, 2006 |120 |- | colspan="7" |Max kisses Zack after they win a basketball game, then Zack insults Max making her feel bad since she really likes him. The basketball team then makes him go on a date with her so that she'll feel better, but then the date goes horribly wrong, with Zack revealing it wasn't his own decision to come, and Max feels worse than ever. Maddie helps London with her shopping problems.Guest stars: Dennis Bendersky as Tapeworm, Patrick Bristow as Patrick, Brian Stepanek as Arwin Hawkhauser, Alyson Stoner as Max |- ! rowspan="1" |23 |23 |"Pilot Your Own Life" |Lee Shallat-Chemel |Danny Kallis |January 6, 2006 |118 |- | colspan="7" |Maddie and London compete with each other to get on the cover of a teen magazine. Cody convinces Moseby's employees to "pilot their own lives", which causes a lot of chaos.Guest stars: Estelle Harris as Muriel, Jody Howard as Claire, Bru Muller as Troy Robbins, Adrian R'Mante as Esteban Ramirez |- ! rowspan="1" |24 |24 |"Crushed" |Rich Correll |Pamela Eells O'Connell & Adam Lapidus |January 13, 2006 |121 |- | colspan="7" |A classmate named Agnes (Allie Grant) falls in love with Cody because he is the only pupil who isn't mean to her. She asks him out on a date, and Cody gets Zack to go on the date and revolt her. Agnes finds out it is really Zack, not Cody, on the date, and begins to like him, instead. London sets up her dog Ivana (voiced by Emma Stone) on a date with another rich dog. Ivana doesn't like the other dog, and falls in love with Maddie's dog, Scamp.Guest stars: Patrick Bristow as Patrick, Allie Grant as Agnes, Adrian R'Mante as Esteban |- ! rowspan="1" |25 |25 |"Commercial Breaks" |Rich Correll |Danny Kallis |January 20, 2006 |126 |- | colspan="7" |A commercial for the Tipton is being shot at the hotel. All of the employees have to audition. The director didn't like anybody who auditioned, but picked London because her father signs his paycheck. London is horrible, so she is fired and replaced by Mr. Moseby who trips and breaks his leg, so Carey (who had previously dated the director) does the commercial.Guest stars: Patrick Bristow as Patrick, Christina Grace as Demina, Steve Hytner as Herman, Adrian R'Mante as Esteban, Brian Stepanek as Arwin |- ! rowspan="1" |26 |26 |"Boston Holiday" |Lex Passaris |Pamela Eells O'Connell |January 27, 2006 |124 |- | colspan="7" |Prince Sanjay, The Prince of Ishkabar, stays at the Tipton and becomes friends with Zack and Cody. He tells them he just wants to be a normal child and Zack takes him to the mall while Cody takes his place in a meeting with the mayor (Cody wears a Shabakababa which is a worn on occasions in Sanjay's culture – it covers the face so nobody could tell it was Cody). While trying to impress girls, Sanjay accidentally steals clothes while thinking that it was ok and that his people will pay for it. Zack and Sanjay end up in mall jail. Meanwhile, London thinks she has spotted a UFO and Maddie helps her because London keeps ordering delicious and expensive food. In the end, it turns out to be a mylar balloon from London's birthday party caught on a TV antenna.Guest stars: Parvesh Cheena as Mr. Babalabaloo, Neil Joshi as Prince Sanjei, Mark Povinelli as Bleep, Angela V. Shelton as Delilah, Danny Woodburn as Blop, Art Kimbro as Mayor |} Season 2 Season 3 Trivia This TV Series Take Place before Pooh's Adventures of Barbie in the Nutcracker, Sora's Search for The Black Cauldron and Sora's Adventures of Gilligan's Island Saga. The Storyline Continues in Pooh's Adventures of Suite Life on Deck and Pooh's Adventures of The Suite Life Movie. Category:TheAngryPepe Category:Sora's adventures series Category:Live-action/animated TV series